


Leaked Dialogue From A Deleted Scene (IT 2017)

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deleted Scenes, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Missing part: Eddie Kaspbrak is told that It has Beverly Marsh. By none other than Richie Tozier himself.Oneshot/drabble





	Leaked Dialogue From A Deleted Scene (IT 2017)

Eddie was minding his own business. It was a Saturday in the mid-morning, and he knew his friends were off doing different things--Stan was probably birdwatching, and Bill was probably down by the sewers still. That was as creepy as it sounded. God only knows what Richie was doing... Eddie didn't want to know, that was for sure. 

The phone ringing made him jump. Hesitantly, he picked it up. 

"Hello?"

"Eds!" It was Richie--speak of the devil. But his voice was tense and as serious as it could actually be, for once. Something was wrong. "It's got Beverly!" Eddie's blood ran cold. "Meet us at Niebolt as soon as you can!"

Eddie swallowed nervously, but he knew what he had to do. "Okay, I'll be there."

"Wait! One more thing before you go!"

"What?" he furrowed his eyebrows, even though his friend couldn't see him. 

"...what're you wearing right now?"

And then he hung up. 


End file.
